


三日谈

by Huoshao



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huoshao/pseuds/Huoshao
Summary: 一个美苏无差的冷笑话小短篇，可以看做之前那篇丝绒铁腕的番外。为舅局添砖加瓦。
Kudos: 37





	三日谈

“太无聊了，”Gaby说。 “来讲笑话吧。”  
  
他们那时正受困于托斯卡纳的一处农庄里，Waverly的援军至少得三天后才能赶到。四周都是葡萄园，最近的城镇隐现在远处山顶。中情局特工Napoleon Solo已彻底摸清了酒窖的库藏，并认为没有一瓶值得一喝。最后，三位U.N.C.L.E.成员坐到了这座老宅的壁炉前。Solo和Illya开始下棋，而东德女孩则开始百无聊赖。  
  
“我同意。”Napoleon Solo放下了棋子。  
  
“你同意的原因是，”俄国人说。“你又输了，牛仔。”  
  
美国人耸肩。  
  
“那么，”Gaby在Solo的沙发扶手上坐下。“谁先来？”  
  
没有人做声，而Napoleon Solo不喜欢冷场。“我先来？”他抬起一边眉，询问地看向另外两人。  
  
没有异议。“很好。”中情局特工说，舒服地向后靠去，将手搭在了椅背上。  
  


第一日

第一个故事

  
【中情局专员Napoleon Solo讲了一个关于苏联人的笑话，探讨的主题是自由。】

  
  
“有一位高大的克格勃特工到美国出差。”Napoleon Solo说。“他受到了热情接待，去了纽约，达拉斯，华盛顿，还享受到了接待苏联人的最高礼遇——参观迪士尼乐园。他玩得很愉快，过了几天，他给卢比扬卡拍了封电报，说：同志们，我选择了自由。克格勃总部大为惊慌，把他的家人朋友全叫来谈话，还让驻外克格勃特工们严密监视他。最后，这位苏联人的搭乘飞机降落在了莫斯科机场，面对严阵以待的领导和同事们，他很疑惑地说：同志们，我好奇你们是怎么理解自由这个词的。”  
  
他讲完了，而Gaby和Illya似乎毫无反应。  
  
“不好笑？”美国人问。  
  
东德女孩不置可否，而克格勃特工正瞪着他看。  
  
于是他只好撇了撇嘴。可怕的东欧人和苏联人。  
  
“我也来讲一个。”Illya Kuryakin忽然说。  
  
中情局特工表示愿洗耳恭听。  
  


第二个故事

【克格勃特工Illya Kuryakin讲了一个关于美国人的笑话，有力讽刺了某位小资产阶级暴发户的矫揉造作，并结合美学批判手段与现实主义笔法，深刻揭露了资本主义法制为统治阶级服务的实质，展现了社会主义的优越性。】

  
  
“从前有个美国人，”俄国人清了清嗓子。“他想画画，但他其实没有什么艺术天赋，审美也很差劲，非常差劲，完全没法形容。但他还是很喜欢画，所以他怎么办呢？他就到博物馆里去，看中了很多画，从这里弄了一点德加，那里弄了一点毕加索……”克格勃特工比划起来。“这里拿一点伦勃朗的布景，那里用一点达芬奇的光线……总之，到处都弄一点。”  
  
“嗯哼，”Gaby说。“那他最后画了什么？”  
  
“他最后被判了十五年。”俄国人得意地说。  
  
“很好。”东德女孩说。  
  
而Napoleon Solo则看着他，微微扬起嘴角，摇了摇头。  
  
“所以现在该到我了？”Gaby问。  
  
两位男士都表示赞同。  
  


第三个故事

【海军情报处特工Gaby Teller讲了一个笑话，主要关于炉灶。】

  
  
“这个是我的邻居讲给我听的，”东德女孩说。“从前有一个庄稼汉，好不容易去了趟京城，回来后跟他的同乡们讲， ‘我见到德意志皇帝啦！’他的同乡们问他，皇宫怎么样？他说， ‘大极啦，有一千个房间！’ 那军队呢？ ‘全都是精兵！’见到皇上和皇后了吗？ ‘见到啦，皇上当时正在睡觉，一听说我来了，赶紧爬起来，对皇后叫道：  
  
‘维多利亚，汉斯来啦，快把炉子给烧起来呀！’”  
  
中情局特工Napoleon Solo很快便大笑起来，克格勃特工Illya Kuryakin也尽力笑了几声，虽然听上去好像有人拿枪逼他这么干。“我觉得这个主意还挺不错。”Gaby说，“我们明晚接着讲？“  
  
“我同意，”Solo说。“但是换一个吧，别讲笑话了，这里有一个人根本笑不出来。”  
  
“我也同意，”Illya说。“我对着某个人没法笑出来。”  
  
“也行，”Gaby撅了撅嘴。“事实上，我认为只有我一个人认真地在讲笑话。”  
  
  


第二日

  
  
“今天我们讲一个悲伤的故事。”Gaby给自己倒了杯酒。“我先来。”  
  


第一个故事

【东德女孩Gaby Teller讲了一个悲伤的故事，发生在战争结束的那一年。】

  
  
“柏林被攻下来的那年，我只有六岁。我们的邻居是一位很有教养的女人，她的大儿子已经战死在前线，最小的那位在希特勒青年团里。后来，苏联人来了，我当时正躲在阁楼上，从小窗里看见当兵的把她拖出来，一直到傍晚才结束。那天她非常惨，我母亲甚至不敢去和她说话。再后来，美国人也来了，她学乖了很多，那些大兵们请她去司令部的时候，她没有拒绝。她就这样活了下来，一直到战争结束，她最小的儿子也战死了。她丈夫投了降，从战俘营里回来了。他回来之后没多久，有人跟他说了些事。有一天，我们看见他把她从家里拖出来，用剪刀把她的头发给绞了，那些可是她引以为豪的金发啊。他一边剪她的头发，一边说，你有没有廉耻，你这个婊子，你怎么能做那样的事？”  
  
“然后呢？”Solo问。  
  
“然后，”东德女孩跟他碰了下杯。“她也没怎么样，后来他们还是在一起过日子。前两年她丈夫死了，她还说打算以后和他合葬呢。”  
  
美国人歪了歪嘴。  
  
“下一个谁来？”Gaby问。  
  
“我想不到什么悲伤的故事。”Solo说。  
  
“那我来。”Illya Kuryakin放下了酒杯。  
  


第二个故事

【苏联人Illya Kuryakin讲了一个简单但寓意深刻的故事，可以被视作魔幻社会主义文学的一次大胆尝试。它展现了在苏联向发达社会主义进步的大趋势下，小部分人脱离无产阶级的健康审美，导致精神空虚的可悲境遇。】

  
  
“我读中学的时候，年级里有一位很严厉的团委书记。他总是告诉我们，我国正处于向发达社会主义进步的阶段，物质富裕了，但各种诱惑（尤其是来自西方的）也正在渗透我们的国家，所以我们应树立正确的人生理想。他为人很刻板，不苟言笑，是个坚定的马克思主义者，总是推着辆列宁还在的时候就在用的自行车。他打仗时伤了一条腿，走起路来总是一瘸一拐，但背挺得笔直。我加入克格勃之初，主要负责一些国内的事，因为他是党组织里的人，所以自然也在我们的监视名单上。我监听了他一阵子，还翻过他的日记，那时我才发现他人生的最大理想，竟然是买一件800卢布的皮衣。”  
  
俄国人说完了。  
  
“催人泪下。”Solo表示。“所以，克格勃后来把他怎么样了？”  
  
“没怎么样，”Illya嘟囔道。“只是后来每次见到他，我都忍不住会想，他买到那件皮衣了吗？”  
  
Gaby小声叹了口气。“明天我们讲一件愉快点的事，嗯？”她说。“我敢说Solo一定有很多可讲的。”  
  
美国人对此报以赞同的微笑。  
  
  
  
  
  


第三日

  
  
“今天我们来讲一个你爱慕的人。”Gaby说。“Illya？”

  
第一个故事

【克格勃特工Illya kuryakin拒绝讲述这个故事，理由是他是党员。】

  
  
“好吧。”东德女孩无奈地说。“那就我来了。”

  
第二个故事

【Gaby讲述了她一次暗恋经历，和那个悲伤的故事有关。】

  
  
“我当时只有五岁，我的那位邻居最小的儿子只有十五岁。他总是会带我到街上去，告诉我那些车叫什么。他说等这场战争过去，他想做个赛车手。那时他脸上都是雀斑，袖口脏兮兮的，但我觉得他长得真高，而且非常英俊。我很喜欢他，所以我告诉他，我也想做个赛车手。可他跟我说， ‘你千万不要做个女赛车手，或者女飞行员之类的，Gaby。’我问他为什么。他说， ‘因为那些女人的婚姻都不幸福。’就是从那时开始，我好像就没那么喜欢他了。后来他死在了前线，听说是被美国人的弹片击中的。我哭了一场，但是没有人知道为什么。这就是，”她晃了晃杯中酒。“关于我爱慕的那个人的故事。好啦，”她看向Solo，似乎不想给他们回话的间隙。“该你了。”  
  


第三个故事

【Napoleon Solo讲了个关于某位金发美人的故事，险些变成事故，所幸最终还是有惊无险。】

  
“你们都知道，我对金发有偏好——当然，红发也很好，但我还是更喜欢金发。我和这位金发美人是在柏林认识的——”  
  
“抱歉，”Illya Kuraykin猛地站了起来。“我得去个厕所。”  
  
东德女孩拍了拍他的膝盖。“等等，把这个听完吧，Illya。”  
  
俄国人极度不情愿地坐了回去，手紧张地放在膝盖上。  
  
“咳，我讲到哪了来着？好的，我和这位金发美人是在柏林认识的。后来在罗马，我们共度了相当美好一夜。这位金发美人的某个部位，唔，怎么形容呢？我只能说，我从来没有见过这样的——”  
  
俄国人的手指开始不安地在膝上敲打。  
  
“这种长度的……相当可观，笔直又漂亮——”  
  
“闭嘴。”俄国人威胁道。  
  
Napoleon Solo抬起了眉。“当然了，我说的是腿。老实说，我遇到过的金发美人不算少，但这位不大一样。比如说，每次我们想来点什么的时候，我们都会有同一个部位起反应——  
  
Illya Kuryakin再次猛地站了起来，左手发抖。  
  
“讲到裤腰带那里就请打住，Solo。”Gaby扶着额头说。“别往下讲了。”  
  
“我还没说完，”Napoleon Solo显然不怀好意。“——我们都会有同一个部位起反应，那就是心。”  
  
语毕他一脸无辜地看着另外两人。“你们都想到哪去了？”  
  
“我宣布这个活动到此结束。”克格勃特工愤怒地说。  
  
最后，由于中情局特工Napoleon Solo管不住自己的嘴，这就是U.N.C.L.E. 三日谈的终结。  
  
  
~fin~  
  
  
*三个笑话都改编自俄国笑话；Solo讲的那个好像来自小说Comrade Don Camillo。

2016年夏


End file.
